Bleach My Style
by Mikuto-Yoruko
Summary: A group of young girls come into the world of bleach. With many adventures awaiting for them to come. ByakuyaxOc and ToshiroxOc with many other pairings to come!
1. Chapter 1

Bleach, My Style

Chapter 1

A Regular Day at School...or is it?

Hi my name is Maryam; I am your average 16 year old student who just started my third year at high school. And guess what! The first day of School is on my birthday September 3. Enough with the introduction let's get on with the story; here is how everything starts...

I woke up with the sun shining down on my face. It's going to be my first day back at school. I thought happy, knowing that I get to see all my friends again and I would know this year will be even better than last year because that's how everything goes in my life, everything gets better and better.

As soon as my dad dropped me off at school I went inside to meet all my friends hoping that they would know today is my birthday because they wouldn't know that my birthday is almost always on the first or second day of school. Out of know where...

"Hi Maryam!" Said Diana.

"Happy birthday" said Shellene.

"Cool your 16" said Aleah.

"Sweet 16" said Whitney.

"Hey let's give her birthday punches" said Dyon and Monica.

"Yeah, but me first though" said Shunique.

I was so stunned I thought they wouldn't remember something like that, so I said " I thought you guys have forgotten about it..."

"Why would we forget?" said all of them.

" Usually all of you forget or something like that..." I sulked,

Shellene said "Let's go see our timetables!"

"Yeah" said all of us.

On the way to the office we all we talking about what type of classes we might have with each other, how was our summer and anything we could think of.

"Diana wouldn't it be cool if we are in the same classes with each other, for every single class we have!" said Whitney.

"I know wouldn't that be cool" said Aleah,

"Once we get our time tables we will find out and hopefully we are all in the same classes with each other said Shunique.

"I hope so..." We all said.

Once we got to the office and to our surprises we all got the same classes, I was so happy. It's like the best birthday present I never think I would get, but I did. We are were so happy that we all did our happy dances and then sang "go us it's our birthday."

"No its Maryam's Birthday" said Aleah then we all stared at each other than laughed our butts off.

Then I jokingly said "Yeah it's my birthday!"

Then we all started to laugh some more and more when we were making jokes.

Whitney looked at the timetable and said "We have Art first let's going."

We went to art which was in the first floor in room 103. And went in there and as soon as we walked in we saw a teacher that looked so familiar like the teacher we had in grade 8 for art and when we asked what was his name and his reply was "How can you forget get me, I am the mighty ...a.k.a the art teacher" we all fell to the ground shocked and then started laughing.

"Yep that's him alright." said Shunique, Dyon and Monica.

"Yeah typical, Eyah." A couple of my friends all said at once.

"...Stalker!" Said Aleah when we heard that we all started to laugh out loud.

After that we all got to our seats. Waited for the national Anthem to finish and the announcement to get done so we could talk. Since it's the first day of school and it's the first period we had free time. I, Diana, Shellene, Dyon, and Monica were drawing anime and Aleah, Whitney and Shunique we talking to and bugging him the crap out of him.

After a while he told the class to settle down so he could tell us what to do tomorrow and he said "...BEEEEEEPPPPPP"

"Oh my god did he just swear?" A random person in class shouted.

Then the whole class stared at him then he said "Don't be ridiculous, it was the bell for the next period."

"Yeah right!" Our whole group said.

"No really" he protested "Don't try to-". All of us were about to say something, until a random person in the hallway told us "Hurry up and get to class kids".

All of us pouted and whined because we wanted to report to the principal because of use of inappropriate language, but yeah you know what happened instead, too bad it could have very fun...

Now we had to go to our second period class which is...wait where is it? Well I'm going to ask Whitney for it.

"Whitney-"I got interrupted by Dyon because she beat me to it" What do we have now?"

"Um let me check... We have French, NOOOOOOOO!"

An Hour Later"...NOOOOOO!"

(Just kidding with you.)

All of us started to scream and run around the hallway in circles saying out loud "NOOOOOO we have French now the worst subject in the world!"

"Why god why do we have French now, don't you love us?"

Then we walked in the class room the second weirdest thing happened.

"NOT you again!" Said our group and Mr...

"OMG no we have not him,.. we must be dreaming this can't be happening!" Diana and I Screamed in absolute horror.

's response..." No I have those weird kids again, it can't be happening?"

And the other rest of my friends where laughing their asses off on the floor watching the whole scene take place.

" IT'S NOT FUNNY". Diana, Me and retorted.

Instead of thinking that this whole period would turn out to be really boring and no fun. It was quite the opposite, it was actually fun. We were having so much fun by making fun of and talking about how much fun we had in Brookview.

After a while he told the class to settle down so he could tell us what was going to take place tomorrow's French class until "...BEEEEEEPPPPPP!" he got cut off.

"Oh my god it's lunch time, yay" Diana, Shellene and Whitney exclaimed with joy.

I on the other hand muttered to myself. "Déjàvu, didn't that happen before..."

"You guys are just thinking random stuff because you didn't have lunch "said Dyon and Monica

"Yeah let's go get some lunch before you guys go even more crazy." said Shunique.

"Hell yeah!" Alina pumped her fist into the air.

We all went to the restaurant beside the school to have lunch. We ordered fries, nuggets, and pop. We all sat down at a table after we got our orders. I started out the conservation

"Did you guys notice how we got the same teachers we had before for the exact same subject we had them in Brookview when they were teaching us there?." I asked.

"..." Awkward moment of silence.

"Why does everything so cool and weird happen on my birthday!..." I said.

"Drama queen..." Muttered Aleah.

"Don't worry it's not like we're going to have Mr.T for Gym" Dyon shrugged her shoulders...

"Yeah, and we won't even have Bowen for science! Shellene concluded.

"I have a feeling we going to have BOTH OF THEM!" Diana and I shuddered.

We all packed up our stuff and threw away our garbage and then went to back inside the school because we don't want to be late. As soon as I was about to get inside something happened to me that scared the living day lights out of me.

Someone toke me by surprise by covering my eyes with their scarf and toke me into a corner and said"...Guess Who Maryam, IM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE...MUAHAHA!"

"Maryam, what's going on-" my friends panicked.

"OMG Amy, it's really you!" said Shellene and Diana.

"Who do you expect Mr.T?" said Amy.

Out of know where he pops up and says "Were you guys talking about me?"

(No, no just kidding imagines if something like that really did happen...)

"Hey you guys hurry up and come in class before I lock you out" Said the mysterious teacher.

"That voice sounds so familiar" We turned around and saw...

Thunder and lightning comes out of nowhere and then that so familiar scary sound that comes on when something very terrible has happened. (DUN DUN DUN...)

"OH NOOOOOOOOO it's Mr. Bowen the worst science teacher ever!" Yelled all of us.

"Who do you expect MR.T?" said Mr. Bowen

(LOL he says the same thing we said earlier about that...So funny).

Before we entered the class he had to check if we had our uniforms on properly, you know the damn dress code policy you have to oblige to. Once he was done, he introduced himself because some of the students in class don't know him. After the introduction he said we could ask him questions. Then I, Aleah and Diana told the rest of the group to listen to what question me and Aleah are going to ask and they agreed and quieted down.

"Mr. Bowen, we have a question to ask you." Aleah and I pondered.

"Yes, what is it that you want to ask?" said Mr. Bowen.

(Poor guy doesn't know what's going to happen to him).

"Do...you...have...a Girlfriend?" Said me, Aleah and Diana.

His reply was"Maybe."

Then I thought of the only possible explanation to what it may mean...he is GAY!

"Mr. Bowen is GAY OMG" Aleah and Diana then the whole class was like "What!" and stared at him because they got so freaked out.

Monica, Dyon, Whitney, Amy, and Shunique laughed off their asses. While that happened Mr. Bowen was in a corner of the room and whispered to himself "I'm not gay, it's just girls won't go out with me for some particular reason..."

"Is it because you're...GAY!" said Aleah

(Notice the sarcasm)

"It's not funny...Sniff...Sniff" Mr. Bowen said.

Then the whole class was like "Okay then..." After a long time of crazy, funny and cool stuff happening, he told the class to settle down so he could tell us what will be taking place in tomorrow's class till he got cut off "BEEEEEEPPPPPP!"

The fourth period bell rang.

"Yay" said the class.

"Did the same thing just happen again, Déjàvu?" Aleah said.

"I'm scared" I said,

"Us too!" said the rest of them.

Everybody wondered about what we have for the last period.

I asked "What do we have now?"

All of them except me said"...GYM..."

And To our horrors it was the teacher we all are scared of but me the most...

Breaking News there is now a new PSP4 that just came ou- (insert gunshot), "Oh no, call 911 someone just got shot in the studio and it's the news reporter!" random person number 1 said.

"Who cares, I always wanted that person to die" random person 2

"Yeah!" random person 3 and 4.

(No no just kidding back to the story.)

"Hey, hey, hey!" said Mr.T, the way he would always say to me and Emily with that scary smile, which nearly made me pee my pants and made all my other friends drop down to the floor screaming and saying "NOO".

He introduced himself just like Mr. Bowen and asked us if there are any questions they would like to ask. We all we asking each other what type of funny question we should ask but we didn't come up with one so I made one up as soon as that thought came in.

"Hey...Mr.T, are...you GAY!" I asked.

The whole class was like...cricket, cricket...including Mr.T was quiet.

"I take that as a yes." I said.

"Yeah, we pretty much knew that." All of them said.

"I lost all respect for him." Amy and Diana said while shaking their heads in disappointment.

"I never had respect for him and never will." I said with pride.

Mr.T said "You guys are so mean and I'm not t...th...the..."G"...word...Cough. Cough...Maryam."

"I would like to see you in the equipment room this instant and the rest of you can do whatever you wish to do." Said the "G" teacher.

"If I don't make it alive I just wanted to say to you guys are the best friends I ever had, tell Mr. Bowen get a girlfriend unless you really are gay and tell my favourite anime character Byakuya (from Bleach) you rock." I said.

"Will do." Said Whitney.

"We could do all of that except the part where you want to tell Byakuya you rock because he is not real." they replied.

"Aww, too bad it well be cool if you can." I pouted.

"Yeah Kn-" I got interrupted.

"Ahem go to the equipment room now!" Said the "G" one.

"Fine..." I said.

I went inside the change room and the rest of my friends went right beside the change so they can listen to our discussion.

"What is your problem Maryam?" Mr.T said.

"My problem...is...that...I...never knew that you are Gay, Mr.T." I said,

"That's your problem, Maryam for the love of god I am Not Ga-BEEEEEEEEP" Mr.T almost finished saying until he got interrupted.

(Announcements start "Blah, blah, blah, have a good day Westview!"(Announcement finishes)

"What the Hell, well anyways like I was sayi-" He looks at the spot where I was standing to find me not there.

"Hey you guys lets go to the computer lab there is a new bleach episode to watch!" I shouted.

"Okay!" said the rest of them.

When went to the computer lab that is beside the library. And when we walked in the library first to take out some anime books, then we went to the librarian who is...

"!" We were all shocked this day just get weirder and weirder...

"Oh my god-" I was about to finish until Shellene said it for me "Man, why do all the teachers we have are here now!"

"Man, Maryam your so lucky. Weird, cool, and funny things happen on your birthday!" Diana and Dyon said.

"I know Maryam I envy you so much..." said Shunique.

"Yeah us too" Said Whitney, Monica and Aleah.

"What are you talking abou-" was about to say.

Got interrupted by all of us saying:

"Shut up you old hag!"

(He he I always wanted to say something like that, I bet you guys too.)

"I'm just going to leave now...sniff...sniff" She said.

"Yay" We cried out in joy.

"Let's go take out some books without her help!" I said.

"She" said Aleah.

"Is" said Dyon.

"So" said Monica.

"Useless!' said Amy.

Referring to the librarian that just left the library...I wonder how she got her job...

(I got Bleach mangas, Shellene got Naruto ones, Diana and Amy got Fruits Basket, and Dyon, Monica, Aleah got Death note while Shunique didn't get because we made her pissed off about how she complains too much)

After we take out our books we walked into the computer lab. I logged into my computer because the rest of my friends didn't get their passwords reset.

"First let me check out my email" I said.

"Okay" they all said.

"1 new message from the Soul Society" It said on the computer screen.

"Soul Society?" We all said shocked and surprised.

"Check it out!" said Shellene.

"Yeah Maryam!" Amy and Diana said, the rest of them nodded their head as an approval.

"Okay, here we go...ARE YOU READY?" I said with so much enthusiasm.

"Hell yeah" They replied back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Okay, on the count of three...one two, three." I said

(LOL I never knew we could get so excited on opening an email)

"It's a video..." I said.

"Click on it Maryam!" They all said.

"Calm down, sheesh man it's just a normal video" I said.

"Not any normal video" said Amy and Shellene.

"It's one from the Soul Society" the rest of them said.

"But Bleach is fake, Anime is fa-" I was about to say.

"Shut up Maryam, you better take that back or else I'll frame you as the anime flagger on YouTube!" said Diana.

"You wouldn't dare...Or would you?" I said.

"..." Moment of silence.

"I take that as a yes"

(There is some person on YouTube that people say that flags anime shows like: Naruto, Bleach, Death Note and so on forth, so yeah just wanted to do that and to let you know)

"Just click it I did-" I got interrupted.

"Just do it!" everybody says.

"Bu-" I was going to say again but...

"Now Maryam" They said in a very pissed off mood.

"Fine..." I mumbled.

So I did what I was told, I clicked it, and then we waited for it to open...on the screen it says "Loading please wait..."

"How long is it going to take?" I said.

"Be patient" Diana said scolding me.

"Yeah Maryam" everyone else said.

"Fine..." I said

(Why is everybody picking on me, I'm the birthday girl, LOL just kidding, One hour later...just kidding)

The video just finished loading, so I pressed "play" on the screen and as soon as that happened, a colour of black and white happened.

(Like when the lights go on and off)

"Ugh...where are we..." I said.

"I don't know" said Amy.

"OMG look..." Said Diana.

"Wha-"Dyon and Aleah.

"Oh my god we in-" I was about to say...

"Bleach" Said Shellene.

"Those are the coolest thing that has ever happen, especially on the day it's my birthday." I said happily.

Out of nowhere two mysterious figures arrived into the scene.

"Vice captain what is going on here..." Said mysterious person number 1.

"I have no idea, captain, they seem to be a group of high school girls." said mysterious person number 2.

"I see...let's go introduce ourselves to them..." Said the first mysterious person.

"Yes captain." said the second mysterious person.

After a moment of silence we heard footsteps, so then we turned around to see...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Am I Dreaming or...What?

When we turned around to see..."Byakuya Kuchiki...and...Abrai Renji..." I yelled with surprise.

"..." Was Renji's and Byakuya's reaction.

"Oops" I said after looking side to side.

My Friends were just as shocked as Renji and Byakuya.

"Oh...my...god..." Said Shellene,

"You toke the words right out of my mouth..." Said Dyon and Monica.

"Yeah..." Said Diana and Amy and the rest all stayed there on the ground in awe.

"How in the world do you kn-" Renji was about to say,

"Vice captain allow me to interrogate them after I introduce ourselves." Whispered Byakuya,

"Yes captain" Said Renji also in a hushed whisper.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki the-" Byakuya got interrupted by me (saying the rest about him, because he is MY favourite character)

"He is Byakuya Kuchiki, the 28th headmaster of the Kuchiki clan and also the 6th division captain...and the other one is Renji Abrai, the vice captain of the 6th division and also known Rukia's childhood friend." I said proudly.

Man you should have seen the look on their faces including Byakuya and Renji staring there in shocked like they never heard about themselves.

"How do you know so much about captain Kuchiki and I?" Said Renji in shock,

"Easy!" Said all of my friends including me.

"Allow me to explain" I Said

"Yeah let Maryam to explain!" Said all of my friends.

"Yes, please inform us about how you now of us so clearly." said Byakuya,

"Yeah...you freaking stalkers..." Renji said quickly

"Whatever dude with the freaky tattooed eyebrows...if any of you have any questions please ask after I am done, yes including you, Renji and Byakuya." I said

"Whaaaaaa-" Bam Renji got hit on the head by me, Byakuya and Shellene,

"Man the guy just wouldn't shut up even if his life depends on it." I Said

"Not ev-" Bam Renji got hit on the head again,

"You see what I mean" Said Shellene,

"Poor guy can't shut the hell up for beans." Said Amy in a disapproval manner,

"I cannot believe that this man is my vice captain sometimes" Said Byakuya

"What do you mean sometimes how about all the times" Said Diana

"That's sad." Said all of us,

"Agreed" said Byakuya,

Renji was about to open his mouth again but everyone just gave him the death glare so he just snapped it back closed.

"As I was about to say, this is the breakdown. We all went to school today which happens to be my birthday. We all went to our classes, once class was over I suggested that we should go to the computer lab to watch some videos, and they agreed to go. So we got to the computer lab and went on my account because nobody got their account reset, after I have logged onto the computer, I told them first that I would like to check out my email and said that they were okay with that, and then I checked and got a new message from the Soul Society that has a video." I said in all in one breath.

Byakuya nodded his head as an understanding but Renji with the total opposite reaction..."Oh my god, what the hell are you talking!" He yelled.

So I shrugged it off and carried on "After that I clicked the video and what happened was this, us being brought here to the Soul Society" I finished saying "Any questions?"I asked.

Byakuya raised his hand like any other normal person would do but Renji was jumping up and down saying,

"Hey, pick me, pick me!" Like some retarded freak from the mental house (sorry if you like Renji and all but he is so fun to pick on and also always wanted to say something like that to insert happy face).

"Yes captain Kuchiki, and then Renji after...stupid pineapple head..." I mumbled after,

"What did you just say?" said Renji very angered,

"Calm down Renji" said Byakuya annoyed,

"Yes captain" Said Renji in a disappointed tone,

"Yeah you better Renji" I said taunting him,

"What did you just say!" said Renji back.

Before anything else could happen (like me getting into a fight with Renji),

"First let us go to the first division to discuss about the current situation, then me and the rest of the captains will ask you questions, Renji let us go escort them in the first division to see what general captain Yamato has to say about this situation." Byakuya said in his so cold usual voice.

"Yes captain" said Renji,

"Very well then, let us carry onwards to the first division." Byakuya said.

Man we have to go to that old man with the bald spot on his head what a drag. I have a feeling things won't go pretty with him, especially if there is a captain's meeting. On the way to the first division.

Renji asked "What is a computer?"

We just stood there shocked because he does not know what a computer is.

"Yes, please inform us about this so called computer" Byakuya said after.

"You guys are so lame" Amy plainly stated,

"Yeah." My other friends also agreed.

"..." Renji and Byakuya were speech less.

"You are lucky I bring a dictionary just in case we had English this semester" said Whitney,

"..." they were speechless again.

"Hey Whitney can I read the definition to them?" I asked

"Sure you can I don't feel like reading right now anyways." she said.

"A computer is a device that computes, especially a programmable electronic machine that performs high-speed mathematical or logical operations or that assembles, stores, correlates, or otherwise processes information. " I said

"..." They stood quietly looking at each other speechless.

"In other words it's a type of electronic that can do many various things like go on the internet, play games, type out things and etc." I simply said.

"That does make more sense" said Byakuya.

"You could have said that in the first place!" Renji said.

"Whatever." We all said.

"You still did not inform us how you know us so clearly." said Byakuya. Man the guy can be so stubborn sometimes.

"You guys are anime characters." We all said.

"..." Byakuya and Renji were like.

"Never mind, will tell you another time." I said annoyed.

"...Fine..." They both said.

Talk about creepy; we were walking to the first division on the way we saw the other divisions, Renji told us about the captains of every division, their vice captains and captains and what they also specialize in and etc.

"I'm bored" Dyon said,

"Yeah me, too "Amy said

"Yeah" We all complained.

"Will do something to entertain each other." said Byakuya.

"Yeah." Yeah Renji said after him.

Man they are going to regret what they just have said.

"Okay how about a game of...I spy!" Monica suggested.

"Sure" We all said,

"I want to go first!' said Dyon

"Okay." I said.

"I spy something...white..." she said.

"The huge fat walls?" said Amy.

"Awe, Amy your turn." said Dyon.

"Okay I spy something huge." She said.

"The huge fat walls" I said.

"Damn it, your turn Maryam." Amy said

"Hey enough with the walls, man aren't there other things that you can say too you know!" said Renji annoyed.

"...hn..." Byakuya was silent but annoyed. (They do have a point)

"Whatever" We all said ignoring them, anyways.

"Yay, Okay here we go, I spy something...white..." I said.

"Byakuya and Renji's soul reaper uniform?" said Shellene.

"No...Keep trying." I said.

"Byakuya captain's cape." Said Whitney.

"No..." I said.

"The walls?" Aleah said.

"No but good try." I said.

"Hmm...is it the weird noodle things that Byakuya wears?" said Diana.

Damn it how did she know?

"Yeah she's right, your turn Diana." I said.

Before she could say anything, Renji started to burst out with laughter. Then we looked at him like if he was on crack on or something.

"What?" said Diana.

"It's...just that I never heard someone say anything about that to captain Kuchiki, especially if he was right there in front of you" He said.

"So it's not a weird noodle thing that is stuck on his head?" Diana said shocked and my friends wondering what they could be.

"They are Kenshins (Sorry I don't Know how to spell that) that are worn to represent nobility." said Byakuya.

"Wow..." They said in shocked.

"And he also wears that cool scarf for nobility too; it can buy 10 Kuchiki mansions." I said.

"Cool..." They all said.

"I know eh, I wished I had a scarf like that too." I said.

"How do you know so much about the scarf?' Renji said.

"...Because I know everything...about you guys..." I said.

"Really?" Renji said.

"No, I know because of the internet..." I said.

"From the computer?" Renji asked.

"You could say that" Diana said.

"...Captain...these girls know a lot about us...stalkers much, especially that freak..." Renji pointing at me.

"Surprisingly yes she does...I am shocked that the likes of her know so much about the soul society including us." said Byakuya.

"Scary..." said Renji and Byakuya just nodded. After a long boring walk, we all finally made it to the first division.

Byakuya and Renji were talking to some random shinigamis about letting us come in, after that they mentioned us to follow them as we were told to do so.

"WOW" we all said at the same time.

In that room, there was all the vice captains and captains there; to us this was like a dream come true to see our one of our favourite anime characters. They all had shocked faces, surprised to see high school girls...wait a minute who the hell would be surprised to see high school girls?..Anyways back to the story.

"Hey look its Hitsugaya and Masumoto!" said Shellene.

"Oh my god so cool, its Soi Fong and Uhnoha!" said Amy.

(Sorry for the spelling mistakes in other chapters I will fix them...eventually)

"Hey look over there it's Utikia" said Diana.

"Wicked cool, all the captains and vice captains are here." said Monica.

"This is the coolest thing that has ever happened to us!" said Aleah.

"Awesome someone pinch me to make sure I'm not dreaming!" Dyon said.

"Okay." said Shunique.

"Ouch, that hurts..." said Dyon

...Well she said to pinch her right? Anyways back to the story.

"..." The captains were silent and shocked some of them were amused and some weren't.

"I am the first division captain general Yamato" he said.

"Boring" I said.

My friends also agreed.

"How dare you talk to him like that?" said his vice captain.

"Zip it loser." Monica said.

"Do you Know who you are talking to?" he said.

"Do you know who you are talking to!" said Monica.

(LOL I never Knew Monica could act up like this just kidding...back to the story.)

They had a glaring contest and to no surprise Monica obviously won that easily.

"What a loser" Aleah said to Monica.

"You think" we all said.

"Man he got hit in the stomach once by Ichigo and passed out." said Diana.

"Not to mention that Ichigo is a substitution shinigami and the loser is a vice captain." I said.

"Man, people these days are so sad." said Shellene.

"..." Was the captains and vice captains reactions.

"How did you know so much about the boy" said Byakuya.

"Yeah how do you know about Ichigo." said Renji.

The rest of the captains nodded their heads.

"Ichigo is the main character of this anime serie, which is known as Bleach." said Dyon.

"And the manga artist who made this show is Tite Kabuto." said Diana.

"...So your saying that were cartoon characters like the ones that Rukia watches in the real world with Ichigo?" said Renji and Kira.

"Yeah!" We all said putting our thumbs up.

They all fell to the ground and got back up.

"I can't believe that were cartoon characters." said Renji.

"Anime characters." I corrected him.

"I'm one of best around...aren't I?" said Matsumoto asked cheekily.

"Hell yeah." Aleah said.

"Yeah your one of the coolest girl anime character in bleach." Shunique said in return with a reassuring smile.

"Oh my god that is so cool, how about my captain?" She asked.

"Okay here's the break down" I said they all looked at me.

"There are people who watch this show and vote on their favourite anime character, and then they get all the votes counted and see who the most popular character in this show is." I said.

They nodded their heads and told me to continue.

"Will I'm going to tell you what I remember of starting with Byakuya being the 7th most popular character, then Hinamori, than Uriyu, then Grimmjow, and then Ichigo and then Rukia and lastly Hitsugaya as first." I said

"So your saying that my captain is 7th popular, then as 6th Hinamori, than 5th Uriyu, then 4th Grimmjow, and then 3rd Ichigo and then 2nd Rukia and Hitsugaya as first?" said Renji.

"Yup" I said.

"...Man how come I'm not one of those top popularity rankings?" said Renji

"Because you suck?" I said,

"NO." said Renji.

"No it's because he's a loser." Amy said.

"NOO." said Renji.

"You stink?" Said Amy.

(I wanted to put something random like that: D)

"...Never mind just forget what I just said." Renji replied.

"Yeah I thought so." said Amy with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Renji we are just joking with you..." said Aleah.

"Yeah you my second favourite bleach character" I said happily.

"Really?" said Renji, "Yeah, what I like about you the most is your funny attitude and your bankia." I said excited.

"Man I feel so loved." said Renji.

Me and Renji gave a hive five to each other because were cool like that.

(Yes I am very random)

"If I'm your second favourite character then who's your 1st favourite character?" Said Renji,

"Isn't it easy to tell?" said I.

"It's Byakushi he is my favourite character." I said with a smile on my face.

"..." All the vice captains and all the captains except for one were awed.

"See Renji even though your her second favourite character, Byakuya is her 1st favourite, man you can't beat him in anything." said Shellene.

"Don't worry Renji we all like you" said me and my friends.

"...Hn..." said Byakuya with a smile until it was replaced with a frown as soon as Renji started ranting.

"Why can't I beat him in anything damn it." Renji exclaimed.

Let's just say that Byakuya was amused from what overall has happened. We started to talk to the captains and vice captains to get to know them better, over all that was amazingly fun.

After that Byakuya offered us to stay at his estate, the Kuchiki mansion, man I never Knew Byakuya was that nice, anyways his mansion was huge and I thought it looked so big in the anime but when you're actually there it makes the actually anime suck.

"This is where you all will be staying for the time being." said Byakuya.

Then he turned to Renji and said "I want you to keep an eye on them so they don't wonder off any where until I come back."

"You can count on me captain" said Renji with a reassuring smile.

"Good, now I will depart back to my office to finish of the remainder paperwork." He said leaving by flash stepping.

Man Renji felt an evil aura behind him and then turned around and saw all of us with evilest smile, we could muster.

"Man, why do I have a feeling that I am going to regret this." He thought to himself.

Shunique closed the door and then the fun began...

For the past 3 hours Renji has gone through the most embarrassing and humiliating things that has ever happened to his life that he can remember of.

Being forced to dress as a girl or else Amy would use Zabimaru to cut his hair, he had to untie his hair and wear makeup on and forced to be smiled when Diana toke a picture of him, teased him about how much he loves about his beloved Rukia and if he didn't do what we tell him right now well go to Byakuya's office and tell him about that.

What is happening to him right now...Dyon is drawing on his face with a permanent marker drawing a mustache on him and also drew and flowers on Zabimaru and then wrote "The best flower type zampaktu in the Soul Society even better than, the Byakuya Kuchiki." as soon as Dyon finished wrote that.

Byakuya entered the room looking at us with a slightly amused look. He saw that everybody in the room made Renji have the worst 3 hours of his life. He saw that Dyon was drawing on his zampaktu and also noticed her artistic artwork. Then he looked at Amy and Diana that tied Renji onto the chair, Aleah, Whitney and Shunique were laughing at how Shellene breaded his hair and then he finally noticed me looking videotaping the whole thing right there with Amy's video camera.

Man it has been a while for him to see something this funny ever happen to his vice captain.

"Captain...please help me" Renji pleaded.

Byakuya gave him a look telling him "Are you kidding me?"

Then he told him "I promise to do the rest of the paperwork for the next 3 days." said Renji.

Byakuya thought "It has been a long time ever since his last day off. Byakuya nodded to help him due to the offer that Renji has given.

"Ahem..." Byakuya cleared his voice. We turned around and then quickly stopped what we were doing to Renji

(Poor Renji).

"Psst Maryam put away the video camera." said Amy whispered.

"Oh right..." I put it in Amy's back pack sticking it with a note saying."I'm going to copy it to my phone after, and put it on YouTube when I got the time."

We looked at each other then everybody told me to explain everything that happened since I thought of the idea of bugging Renji.

"If you wondering what we have done to Renji I could explain." I said.

"I see that you have made complete fool of him." He clearly stated.

"Man who wouldn't want to make fun of Renji" Amy said to Diana and the others.

The rest nodded their head as an agreement.

"Yes it is interesting to make a fool out of Abrai-" Byakuya was about to finish what he was going to say until we all said out loud.

"Interesting to make Renji a fool, it is fun to make Renji a fool." He just looked at us like if he was saying "I am not done saying what I wanted to say."

"Sorry, we interrupted you." said Whitney.

"You can continue what you were about to say." I said.

"As I was about to say, Yes it fun to make fun of Abrai, but when you are having your fun of making Abrai look like a complete imbecile, I would like you to inform me when it takes place." He said.

"Why?" I said, He smirked and said. "You will find out eventually..."

Renji looked at all of us even his captain shocked and surprised but the most scared that even more things that he wasn't looking forward to will happen, that he will probably never forget.

"Byakuya?" I said.

"Yes?" He said.

"We are all kind of hungry, so when is dinner?" said all of us.

"...That is the reason why I am here, it is time for us to go have dinner in the dining room, follow me." He turned his back and said "Don't fool around with Renji while we are eating unless I say so."

Renji looked Relieved as soon as his captain said that, man we all wanted to bug the crap out of him. Well since Byakuya doesn't know us and think that we actually listen to his orders, that's where he is wrong...we're going to make it hell for Renji and we might probably bug him too...insert evil laughter. Muhahahahah...time to think of an evil plan, man am I evil or what.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dinner Time, Are You Ready For the Food Fight!

Renji and Byakuya are going to get the hell of their lives. Why? You ask, it is because it's fun to bug Renji and Byakuya just told us to not bug Renji like if we were his servants or something. Man is he forgetting that he is a cartoon- I mean anime character. Who does he think he is my dad? Sheesh anyways to the story.

Man did I tell you how huge the Kuchiki manor was, like damn it is so fudgen big, it has all these rooms everywhere you go, he showed us a lot of stuff like: the garden and the park, the kitchen, the washrooms, where his room is and Rukia's and so on forth. While he was busy talking to Renji about something thing that we are not aware of I told them about a plan I head in mind.

"That's great Maryam." said Dyon.

"Maryam you're so evil in a cunning funny way." said Monica.

"Real evil." said Aleah.

"Man this is going to be wicked cool." said Diana.

"I'm looking forward to this." said Amy.

"That is going to be the best food fight ever." said Whitney.

"Yeah." said Shunique.

"That's my girl, the most funniest and evil person that I ever known." said Shellene,

"Thanks, so here is the break down, We are going to make sure that one of us are going to have to annoy or distract Byakuya at all costs while we are eating, so he doesn't find out what we are going to do then we somehow make Renji so pissed off that instead of hitting his food at one of us he will hit Byakuya instead, And then the rest will carry on from there on instinct, just think of something funny to do to make it even better." I explained.

"Use your cell phones and text each other on it if we have trouble or anything that comes in mind, Okay?" I said.

"Yes." They said.

"Diana, Shunique and Amy are all in a squad to make sure that everything goes smoothly, Aleah, Dyon and Monica are in charge of making fun of Renji, Whitney, and Shellene are going to make sure to look around and not make others think that we are specious, and I will bother Byakuya as long as I can." I told them.

"Hey Maryam?" said Whitney.

"Yeah?" I asked confused.

"Can we first actually eat as much as food that we can, then start the operation?" She asked.

"Certainly we can, because if you have not noticed that we all are hungry and need that food to keep us to go through the operation." I said.

All of them looked relieved and happy they at least got to eat some food before they actually somehow make Renji start the food fight.

"Who is looks the most innocent to you?" I asked.

They all looked at Dyon and Monica.

"Dyon and Monica." I said.

They looked at each other and said "What?"

"You guys are going to give us the signal to start the mission, since none would think that you would do something so evil, okay?" I said.

"Okay." They said happily and giggling at each other.

"Let's do this." I said.

"Hell Yeah!" The rest of them said.

Mean while when that has been happening, Byakuya and Renji were talking about...

"Renji tomorrow you and I will register them for the academy and general captain Yamato has also informed me that I will teach them at the academy and you will temporally take over the division when I am gone only until the general captain informs me so to do anything else until further ado." he said.

"This is going to be wicked I'll do everything he told me to do, except the paperwork." Renji thought.

"If you are thinking of not doing the paper work Renji I assure you that you will regret it." He said.

"Man did he just read my mind." he thought to himself.

"Renji lets go check on what the teenage girls are up to now." Said Byakuya narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah they must be up to something bad I just know it captain." said Renji.

"I'm afraid you are right, Renji , whatever they do you most cop with it, regardless of how they could be so sinister and cunning yet when they look so innocent, especially Maryam." Byakuya said.

"I know eh, when I first have seen her I thought she would be the least expected to cause trouble, but the opposite quite has happened." said Renji with a sweat drop,

While that happened...

"Achooo" I said.

"Hey Maryam are you okay I think you got a cold." said Shellene worried.

"No I don't think so, because in Japanese culture they say when someone is talking about you sneeze." I said.

"Oh." They all said.

"I hope we find out who Byakuya and Renji is Talking about, I hope it is not us." said Whitney.

"If they do...they are so going to get the food fight of their lives." said Diana.

Back to Renji and Byakuya...

"Achooo" Renji and Byakuya both sneezed.

"Man captain I believe somebody was talking about us..." said Renji.

"So..." said Byakuya.

"I bet you it's those crazy high school chicks." He said.

"Renji I thought you don't mind it when it comes to girls talking about how..." He trailed off.

"How cool and good looking I am?" Said Renji with a grin.

"No never mind it would be me that they would usually talk about all the time, not you... "He told Renji.

(Oh burn Renji you just got roasted, Lol I had to put it in)

"..." Renji got told.

"Captain are you thinking of what I am thinking?" said Renji.

"That I never knew that I am a loser?" He suggested to him.

He gave him a "Do you think I am that stupid" look.

Byakuya give him a look of "Of course you are...idiot".

"No vice captain please inform me?" Byakuya said annoyed.

"Man you just ruined the moment, anyways what I just thought of right now is that I have a feeling that will do something that we would least expect and to do it they would...Just maybe use both of us to backfire on each other to start a fight or something like that just to amuse themselves and if we both fall for that..They could use the device Known as the video camera or the phone to record us doing what they would want us to do." Renji explained.

"And your point is Renji?" he asked Renji with annoyance.

"Let's just not let them get to us and manipulate us and now matter what have to try restraining ourselves from arguing against each other cause that is what they most likely do.." said Renji.

"Renji this is the first time that I believe I heard you use a lot of things in one sentence, that is not non sense and actually pretty clever..." He said with fake shock and surprise.

"And...?" He said in an angry tone.

"...Never mind that, yes we should be up guard and constantly aware of our groundings especially on things that they might do and Renji please refrain from getting angry over those kids." He said.

"So what does that mean?" He asked.

"Keep your anger and temper in check and act like nothing happened." He told him.

"I will try to captain." Renji sighed.

"Good, let us go back to the group of high school girls." Byakuya said.

"Yes sir." said Renji.

"Hey quick, put your cell phones in your pocket before they take It." said Dyon.

So we take our cell phones and left it in our pocket, so they won't take it away from us thinking that we might do something bad with our cell phones.

Renji and Byakuya looked at me and said "What did you just put in your pocket just right now?"

Damn it I got to tell them something quick before they get any more specious...think...think...I Just remembered that I have a tampon that me and my friends got out of the tampon machine without putting a quarter in it by taking it out with your hand.

"It's something you really don't want to know." I said.

"Oh how so" said Renji.

"The reason why is because it is personal." I told him.

"Don't worry it's not that personal is it now?" said Byakuya

Man he is going to regret saying that...

"It's a tampon..." I told him.

(Renji and Byakuya looked at each other scared hugging each other...just kidding.)

They actually looked at each other and asked "What is a tampon?"

Man I thought they learn that type of stuff in health class or something like that.

"It is something that a girl uses when she has her ahem period." Monica explained.

"What type of full grown men are they, that don't know what tampons, are?" Aleah and Whitney were whispering to each other.

"I had no idea..." They both looked at each other and then their faces turned red in and turned their faces away due to the embarrassing explanation they just got.

"That is the last time I am going to ask a girl what she has just put in her pocket." Renji said.

"..." Byakuya was just speech less he learned not to ask a girl about anything she has in her pocket that is personal.

"Anyways are you going to take us to the dining room, I believe that dinner is ready I presume." I said changing the topic.

"Yes indeed, let us carry on to the dining room." Byakuya leading us to the dining room.

As soon as we got there...we saw Ichigo, Rukia, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, ALINA, JULIE, JANCY and VENNASA? Man this is just cool and creepy, how in the world did they get here? Any ways I will just have to ask them later right now we had to tell them about our plan, things are just getting better and better and hopefully we'll get Rukia and Matsumoto to join in our plan...I want this to be a girl vs. boy food fight.

"Ahem and all the girls in this room come with me to the washroom, I have something important to talk about." I said.

Rukia and Matsumoto just looked at Byakuya to see if they were allowed to go and before he gave them his permission he asked me "What is it that you have to discuss about that is so important in the washroom, you can just say it in here."

"It's about girl stuff." I told him with a glint of amusement in my eyes.

"..Oh...you have my permission, come back exactly in 5 minutes no longer than that, understood?" He told us.

"Yes, understood." we all said.

"Lets' go." said Amy.

"Okay." We all headed to out our destination, the washroom.

So then when we all went to the washroom we told Rukia, Matsumoto, Jancy, Alina, Julie and Vanessa our plan and loved it. They agreed that they would help us and told each one of them to join each group and put their cell phones on low volume and text instead of calling. So then after we got that arranged, we went back to the dining room to see a lot of food placed on the dining table, then Byakuya told us to take a seat on the chairs.

Everybody toke their seats, I sat in between Byakuya and Rukia, then Aleah and Dyon sat beside Renji on his left, on Renji's right was Monica and Julie, Matsumoto, Whitney and Shellene sat beside on the left of Hitsugaya and Ichigo and to their right Alina, Jancy and Shunique and across from Hitsugaya and Ichigo are Diana, Vanessa and Amy.

We all started to eat our food after Byakuya toke a bite of his food (because usually the head of the clan has to start eating and drinking the food after him right, if not a while that is good enough to me). After I ate some food, I texted everyone under the table's cloth I asking them if you guys are satisfied with the amount of food we ate, they test backed telling me that we are ready with the operation all we had to do is wait for Dyon's and Monica's to start the mission...3..2...1..go Dyon and Monica texted on their phones.

"So Rukia do you and Byakuya have the same interests in hobby's or something?" I asked.

"Oh yes we both like to draw our favourite cartoon character." She said happily

(Remember she and every other girl is in the plan just reminding you all)

"Oh really, can you tell me your favourite character and Byakuya's?" I asked.

"If you tell me yours after." She said.

"Okay" I said.

"My favourite character is Chappy the rabbit while Nii Sama's is the Seaweed Ambassador." She said.

"Wow you like bunnies, I like them too, and your brother likes a seaweed ambassador...weird." I said deadpanned.

"Used to." He corrected me.

"Right...there is no need for lying Byakuya." I teased him.

"Might I remind you the last time you gave Yachiru a cookie shaped of your favourite character." she also teased him.

"...Hn..." He replied knowing that he lost that argument.

Me and Rukia just laughed and asked me who my favourite character is.

"My favourite character is Byakuya, then Renji and then finally you." I told her.

"Wow I'm one of your favourite characters cool." Rukia said happily hugging me.

"How about you Byakuya aren't you happy that you are my/Maryam's favourite character?" me and Rukia asked.

He just gave us a smirk and replied "Of course because once again I accomplished to be her most favourite character instead of Renji."

Byakuya has a cruel and funny sense of humor. I and Rukia laughed so hard on that joke while Byakuya was chuckling. Me and Rukia looked at each and nodded without Byakuya noticing, knowing that so far that we are distracting Byakuya which is good so far so good.

Meanwhile when that happened Julie, Monica and Dyon were bugging Renji.

"Renji?" Asked Dyon.

"Yes?" He Asked.

"Why do you have a weird pineapple shaped head?" She asked.

"What the hell did this chick say?" Renji thought.

Calm down Renji remember that she and the other girls around him only want to annoy him, so he said "Because I'm cool like that."

Monica, Dyon and Julie looked at each other and said "You mean you were born like that."

" No, no, no I'm not born like that, I am just like that, god help me deal with these annoying high school chicks!" Renji thought.

"Renji?" Asked Jancy.

"Yes what do you want?" He said.

Man the guy is useless she thought of rolling her eyes because of how rude he was and then she said "Why do you have markers marks all over your face and body?"

"Man that is the second time a girl just insulted me, why I out of teach her a less- no I must calm down and not let her get to me." he thought of.

"These are not marks from a marker, these are tattoos okay." he said while rolling his eyes.

After a little while Julie asked him "Why is your zampaktu a monkey and a snake?"

Why does everybody ask him stupid questions to annoy him, man this is so not fair. "Because Zampaktu have their own forms of how they look like and depending on how the person sometimes behave the zampaktu has the same similarity in how they act, in other words you and your zampaktu are the same and think alike in a way." he explained.

"Okay." Said Dyon and Monica except Julie asked "So that means you act and think alike as a monkey."

Then they started laughing and then Renji just lost all control of his temper he yelled "I don't think or act like a monkey god damn it, I am a human."

"Correction a monkey." Julie said with a smile.

Renji lifted his spoonful of rice tried to fling it at Julie instead he threw it at Byakuya (Renji has the worst aim ever LOL) at it him... the whole table went quite, everyone looked at the angered Byakuya Kuchiki, and to our surprise he toke his spoon and flinged three spoons of rice and curry back at Renji, giving him a direct hit on his face. Man that was the funniest thing that I have seen Byakuya do to anyone in my life LOL.

The food fight officially starts from there.

"Food fight all right." Jancy yelled.

Then when everyone else started throwing food at each other. Everybody had their own targets to hit but us girls stocked to the plan. All of us ganged up on the guys, since they were so little. But remember the guys are super strong at everything. First we token out Ichigo by using Rukia to stall him.

"Hey Ichigo" She said.

He turned around and said "What do yo-" got interrupted when Jancy threw a pie at his face.

"Haha" Rukia and Jancy high fived each other. Then Shellene, Whitney and Aleah threw three cupcakes, two on both of his eyes and one at his forehead. Monica, Dyon held Hitsugaya and then Vanessa and Matsumoto toke the fruit punch and poured it all over him.

Then Amy, Diana, Julie and Alina rushed Byakuya into a corner, where I came out of nowhere and toke hot sauce, pouring it all over him. After I was done, Amy and the rest except me run for it, but before I had the chance. Byakuya gave his number one scary/perverted smile, flash stepped and then came back and toke ice and stuff it down my shirt.

"So cold." I yelped.

He just stood there with an amused look that tells you "Revenge is sweet".

Man he doesn't know what I have in surprise in for him. I found ketchup bottle and then tackled him to the ground squeezing the ketchup bottle all over him. Then he pinned me to the ground and toke the ketchup and used it all over me. And then Amy's group came back with a lot of fries and threw it us, the ketchup made the fries kind of stick on to us.

Then me and Byakuya looked at each other and then nodded. Screw the plan on taking on Byakuya I'll team up with him. He flesh stepped us to the table to find what we should use...hm...Then we both saw bananas and donuts.

(Who ever thought of bananas coming into this food fight must be really smart)

"Perfect." We both said.

We toke the banana peels and threw it at them some missed and some were right on target. They could not see a thing through of all of the things we just threw at them, which is perfect and since they couldn't see a thing they tripped on the banana peels on the floor and fell. Then Byakuya toke the donuts that we had and threw it at all of them and the best part was when he threw the jelly filled donuts. Man they are going to take very long bath.

After a while everyone became very tired. So we all called it a night. Man it was so fun


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This is What Happens at Night

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto left, while Renji, Ichigo and Rukia stayed for the night. We all went to the hot springs in the Kuchiki manor

(Man I don't know they had a hot spring the Kuchiki manor, if they don't...don't ask me if they really had one.)

Rukia toke us into the side where the woman stay in the hot spring while Renji, Ichigo and Byakuya went to the men side. Once we got into the hot spring we all relaxed.

"The water is so nice." said Alina.

"Yeah it does feel nice." said Julie.

The rest of us just mumbled a yeah as an agreement. After a while me and Alina got bored and decided that we should make things a bit more interesting. So we both started a water fight by splashing water at the others. And then they got the idea and started splashing water at us back.

Mean while on the other side of the hot spring right beside us is the guys. "After a long food fight it's good to seat back and relax in a hot spring. " Renji said.

"Yeah it does..." said Ichigo.

"...Hn..." said Byakuya.

After a while they heard screaming on the other side...it was the girls who were screaming. "I wonder what they are doing." said Renji.

"I hope you are not thinking of anything perverted." Ichigo said with a sweat drop.

"No...(insert Renji with shifty eyes) there probably having a water fight of something like that." said Renji.

Byakuya just sighed in annoyance. "Quit arguing with each other, and listen to what those girls are talking about." he told them.

"What?" said Ichigo and Renji.

"I never knew Byakuya/captain can be so ..." Renji and Ichigo both thought...

"Where you just thinking that I Byakuya Kuchiki am a pervert?" He said in a very scary and cold voice.

"No, were just wondering why you want to listen to their conversations. "Said Renji,

"Yeah." Ichigo also said.

"They might be talking about us, which could be very interesting." He told them.

They stared at him then shook their heads and said"Alright let's hear what they are saying."

"Good." Byakuya smirked.

The girls were talking about... you know girl stuff. So then one of the girls randomly asked "Out of all the guys in the soul society which one is your favourite?"

(Dude what type of question is that... oh yeah that question would make sense because most of the times these type of questions would usually be asked a lot especially at school.)

Renji, Ichigo and Byakuya looked at each other and smirked.

"No wonder he told us to shut up and listen" Renji and Ichigo thought.

Byakuya just looked pleased that he knew this type of question would be bought up it always does with girls, and wanted to know which girl likes who from out of all the guys they know of.

"This would be very interesting" thought Byakuya.

(Byakuya's a stalker run for your life girls...wait who in the right mind would run away from him...anyways back to the story)

Every one of us said which guy particular person that we like.

"Hey Maryam it's your turn dude." said Diana.

"Yeah." said the rest of them.

"What do you mean...sorry I was not paying attention." I told them.

"Is there any person that you like that we know of?" said Rukia asked.

"Yeah and they are... (Renji, Ichigo and Byakuya listened very closely while that happened) me, myself and I.

"What the hell" Everyone anime fell and sweat dropped.

"I should have seen that one coming." Amy shooked her head, some of the others sighed and the half rest looked at me like if I was on drugs or something.

"Never mind we will find out sooner or later won't we, right guys?" said Shellene.

The others looked at each other with either a perverted smile or an amused smirk.

"Hey knock it off guys, Sheesh...stalkers." I said.

Man I have to be very careful when I am around guys when they are around me.

Renji and Ichigo looked at each other and said" Man she is so hopeless."

"Will we just have to keep an eye on her won't we, and you two are to help me find out who she likes when we have our free times and breaks." Byakuya told.

(Byakuya is so out of his character...lol)

"It's okay, we do-" Renji and Ichigo were about to say until they got cut off with that scary glare of his that tells you "If you don't I will make sure that you never ever wanted to be born."

They both looked at each other than back to Byakuya and told him "Fine."

Knowing that they just have lost this fight. Byakuya just smirked to himself knowing that he won 1 fight so far and Ichigo and Renji lost that one.

(Score Byakuya 1, Ichigo and Renji o...is this even the right score count...lol I guess not but oh well)

"I'm so tired let's call it a night, alright guys?" Rukia asked us.

"Yeah same here." Jancy said,

"Me too." Alina said.

"Then that settles it lets go get changed and get to bed." Rukia told us.

"Sure." we all said.

At that same time Renji and the other guys decided that they also should call it a night.

Our group and Byakuya's group met on the way to the bed rooms that we are going to stay in for awhile. Rukia toke us to a big room full of beds and told us how this is our room and in front of this room is the room Byakuya sleeps in, telling us that we should be very quiet or else you will get the worst punishment of your lives from him.

We all looked at her like if this was for real, then she told us that the room beside us to the right is Ichigo and Renji's that they are staying at and the room on the left is her room so if we need anything we should go to her.

"Good night, girls happy dreams." said Rukia.

"You too." we all replied to her.

And before she was about to leave she told us not to do any monkey business or go up to no good. Man how come she has no faith in us, were angels. We don't cause trouble...some times...I mean most of the times...believe me...okay don't believe me.

As soon as she shut the door and turned off the lights we went to the middle of the room and played truth or dare...screw the truth part will just do the dare. Man the fun is just getting started...Muahahahah.

(The most randomness things start now, don't ask why how I came up with those)

First it started off from Dyon. Dyon dared Monica to sing I kissed a girl. And she told Dyon that this dare is easy and she did it while we recorded her on our cell phones.

Then Monica dared Aleah to put her shut up until it was Shellene's turn to do a dare. Since Aleah had to shut up, she wasn't able to dare someone, so we laughed at her and she mumbled something like

"It's not funny."

So now its Whitney's turn to dare someone and she dared Jancy to prank call Renji on his Phone

(Soul reapers do have phones but usually use it to track down hallows).

In the other room Renji and Ichigo were talking about how those girls are up to no good at all. Ring

"Hello?" Renji answered.

"Hello...Pine- I mean Abrai Renji." Jancy said in a very scary voice.

"Who is this?" He asked her while looking at Ichigo.

"I am your worst nightmare." She told him.

Renji and Ichigo looked at each other, they started to get scared.

"...If I were you I would check your surroundings...you don't know I might be out there watching you from the window..." Jancy told him.

Ichigo and Renji both looked at the window and screamed and run into Rukia's room.

(You know how sometimes trees tend to look so scary at night because of their shadows...well they saw something dark and thought it was someone was there tapping the window with green eyes when it is actually a tree with a cute cat on it)

Renji's phone was on the whole time when the incident happened while they were screaming the living day's lights out of themselves and running for their life. They ran to Rukia's room. They stayed and slept there and practically because Rukia felt sorry for the two of them.

At that moment Byakuya thought to himself "What type of man would run to a girl to save them...I have lost all respect for both Renji and Ichigo."

Man we all laughed off our asses, so far that has been one of the best dares that we ever did. Now its Jancy's turn to dare someone because she got dared. She picked Julie. She dared Julie to go into the room that Renji and Ichigo where in and take their zampaktu and bring them back. She told Jancy she can't do it alone because she needs someone else to hold Ichigo's so Alina had to go to which that counted as a dare for her too.

They went and came back with it their zampaktu they left it in the middle of the circle. Now it's Amy and Diana turns to get dared by Jancy and Alina.

They dared them to go to Rukia's room and take a permanent marker and draw on Renji's and Ichigo's face. So they both toke a permanent marker from Dyon's bag and left the room to do their dare.

Once they were in the room that their targets where in, they checked their surroundings...most of the things in there that belong to Rukia are Chappy the rabbit merchandises. Renji and Ichigo slept on the floor beside each other. Renji was snoring loudly and Ichigo was sleep talking while Rukia was fast asleep...I guess she is probably used to it.

"Pop." Went off the marker led's.

"He he." Amy and Diana giggled when they drew on Renji's and Ichigo's face.

"Mission accomplished." Diana and Amy high fived each other, and before they left the room they toke a picture of Renji and Ichigo.

They came back to the room and told them that they finished this dare and it's time to dare Shellene and me. They told us to do something that is really hard to do because we were not sure if it was possible or not. But since Shellene and I never back down a dare will both do it.

We went outside in the hallway and checked if anyone was looking just in case. Then Shellene told me to go inside Byakuya's and check if he was sleeping or not. So I did, I checked inside and he was asleep.

"It's safe to come in." I whispered to her.

She nodded her head and came in. We were looking around for his zampaktu so we can take it and also his captain cape, Kenshins, and his scarf. We saw the Kenshins and the scarf on the table beside his bed that is sleeping on and the cape was in the drawer but we never saw his sword. Shellene toke the Kenshins, scarf and the cape and told me to get the zampaktu even if it toke me a long time.

I told her "No fair."

But she gave me that look which tells you "If you don't do it I won't give you candy for a week." So I had to comply.

After she left I check everywhere in his room but I couldn't find it...man where would the man keep his zampaktu...it might be under his blanket. I looked under the blanket and saw him with his regular shinigami uniform except for the cape.

And...His sword... oh my god. How the hell am I suppose to get that when it's on his waist without waking him up. After a while I calmed down,

"I have to do this no matter what." I told myself.

I crawled onto his bed and sat beside him and carefully brought myself down on top of him.

"Man I am going to kill Shellene for this" I thought to myself.

I slowly and carefully lifted up his arm with one of my hands so I could get the zampaktu on his waist and with my other hand I slowly reached for his zampaktu and touched it

"Yes, now if I can only take it off him." I thought excitedly.

And then when I was about to take it off, out of nowhere his arm that I held a moment ago pulled me onto his chest,

"This is embarrassing." I told myself.

After that happened I looked at his face and saw how calm and peaceful he looked...And man he even had a smile on too, that's so cute...I mean I can't think of things like that right now I have a dare to finish, so snapped myself out of it. I tried to move but damn he had a very tight grip on me and when I tried to move again his other arm came out of nowhere and held me on my waist.

"This is awkward." I thought to myself.

There I lay on him where I can't do anything until he wakes up or does something, I can't get out of here. After a while staying in his arms, he turned to his side still holding on to me and mumbled something that I couldn't make of. Dude this is so...creepy I will kill Shellene for this if I do get in trouble. I had to just deal with it for the whole night and sleep in the same bed as him holding me there.

Back to the room packed filled with a bunch of high school girls...

"Dude what is taking Maryam so long?" asked Diana.

"Don't worry about her I am sure she's fine alright." Said Shellene in a very happy tone.

The rest of them were like "..."

"Um yeah I'm just going to sleep now." Alina said.

"Will look for her in the morning, and any ways if someone tried to jump her she will beat the crap out of that person." Aleah said.

"True." Dyon said.

"Good night." Said Monica.

"Good night." Said the rest of the group.

The next day is going to be...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Next Day

"...Mm..." I woke up.

I tried to get up but I couldn't...oh yeah Byakuya was still holding me. Man now I just don't care if I get in trouble I just wanna get out of his tight grip. I was about to struggle free, I turned to see his face...damn he woke up and he's just staring at me...Creepy.

"Um... hi?" I said.

"Why are you in side my residence...?" He asked me.

"Well, I had to do a dare with one of my friends, which involved you." I told him nervously.

"Carry on." Said Byakuya

"We had to take your Kenshins, scarf and you captain's cape..." I stopped myself.

He checks around his room and notices that his stuff just got stolen.

"Indeed they are missing...and I assume that you were informed to take my zampaktu as well, is it not?" He asked me.

Damn it how did he know?

"...Yeah..." I said.

He just looked at me and told me "Next time don't ever do that."

"I try." He told him back.

We just there lying done on the bed.

"I think we should go now, the others are probably wondering where we are." I said.

"Agreed." He said.

As soon as he let his embrace go I felt cold all of a sudden which felt weird...like if it was something I was used to...

"Strange her presence felt so peaceful and intriguing...I feel so content and relaxed around her" He thought.

We both got off the bed I was about to tidy up the sheets and blankets on the bed, but he stopped me.

"There is no reason for you to clean; the servants will take care of it." He told me.

"Okay." I said.

"Let us carry on." He said leaving the room.

We left his room and entered the living room where everyone was.

"Hi Maryam." Said Shellene acting like she knew nothing about what happened last.

"Hi everyone and good morning to you too Shellene." I cracked my knuckles and I gave her a look telling her,

"I hope you enjoy what happened last night because you're going to regret it"

She looked to her left than to her right and then ran behind Diana and told her in a tiny whisper

"Save me."

Since Shellene is her school mom (it's just something that me and my friends do at school) she decided to protect her. I gave up, as soon as she did that using my best friend as a shield, damn that was a cheap move.

"Hey Maryam." asked Amy.

"...Hm... what?" I asked her.

"Come to our room for a sec me and Diana and Alina are going to show you something wicked." Amy said.

Before I was about to protest they already dragged me back to their room.

Once when we got to the room...

"Dude what the hell was that for, you could have asked me in a nice polite tone and manner to come here rather dragging me Sheesh." I yelled.

"Nope we couldn't do that because we're going to make one of your dreams come true." They all said.

"Huh...?" "To the left to the left everything you own is to the box to your left." They sang.

(It's from Irreplaceable LOL)

I walked over to the box to the left and checked inside to see...

"You guys are going to make me wear Byakuya's clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah the ones we toke form the dare, isn't this going to be wicked? It's a dream come true for cosplaying as him but with his actual clothes." Diana told me.

"Yeah you always told me that you wanted to dress up as him." Alina told me.

"Cosplay." I corrected her.

"Whatever just go try it on." Amy told me.

"And wear this too." Diana threw me an official shinigami uniform.

"...Where did you get this from?" I asked them.

"Rukia's closet when Dyon went to her room for her dare." They replied.

"Okay then." I went to change in the closet and came back.

"So how do I look?" I asked them.

"Dude you look exactly like him except, shorter." Said Amy.

"More feminine." Said Alina.

"You look great now take Renji's and Ichigo's zampaktu' and put them at your waist." Diana threw Ichigo's and Renji's zampaktu'.

I did what I was told; it feels so cool to have them and to wear shinigami clothes.

"Since you weren't able to get Byakuya's sword, you'll have to use Ichigo's and Renji's instead." said Amy

"And make sure that you make sure that they don't see their swords at your waist yet." Alina said.

"Okay, but why do I have to do something like this?" I asked.

"Since you did not do your dare you will have to do this dare." They explained.

I just walked out of the room following their lead, if I don't I don't know what will happen to me.

As soon as I walked out of the room and went back to the living room. Everybody suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"...Hn..." I said trying to act like Byakuya.

"OMG she just looks like taichou (it means captain in Japanese) and acts like taichou as well." Renji said.

"She does look like Byakuya..." Ichigo said.

"Yes she does look like nii Sama..." Rukia concluded.

"Girl version though." Everyone else said.

Byakuya just stood there surprised and slightly amused.

"So that is the reason why they have stolen my properties...fascinating." He thought.

They all were looking at me; especially Byakuya, and now I feel so scared and nervous now.

"If I were you Renji and Ichigo I would refrain so from looking at me, unless you want to get seriously harmed and die." I told them in the coldest voice I could muster.

"Pfft whatever you can't even take us down because you don't have a zampaktu!" Renji and Ichigo exclaimed.

When they tried to take out their zampaktu they found out it wasn't there.

"Damn where did our zampaktu go to." Renji said.

"I have no idea." Ichigo said.

My friends and I looked at each other and smirked

"Man what complete retards." I thought.

"Hm so that is what they have also done to Renji and Ichigo last night, they have token their zampaktu away from them...how clever." Byakuya thought.

While that happened Rukia and my friends were laughing their asses off.

"Man Renji you are such a loser." I told him,

"Yeah, you too Ichigo." Rukia concluded.

"Shut up!" They both said.

"We know of you high school girls have our zampaktu, just give it back and nothing will happen to ya." They both said.

Everyone looked at me and my friends pointed their fingers at me.

"What type of friends do I have? They sold me out." I thought.

"I have no idea what you are talking about..." I looked around innocently.

"Liar." Said Ichigo and Renji.

As soon as they were about to jump me, Byakuya stood in front of me and said "Since you both do not take things seriously and don't take care of your possessions, you will not get your zampaktus until tomorrow."

Renji and Ichigo looked at each other because they knew they lost this round.

(Byakuya 2 and Ichigo and Renji 0).

"And Maryam." Byakuya said.

I looked at him and said "What?"

"Didn't I tell you not to pull pranks." He told me.

"Yes you did...thanks for sticking up for me." I said with a smile on my face with a thumb up.

"Your welcome." He said without that icy tone he usually has.

Everybody looked at me and was like "OMG did Byakuya just say you're welcome?"

"Yeah so what, he can be nice when he wants to be...?" I muttered not sure of what I have just said.

"...It's as if you all are assuming that I am not human." He said deadpanned.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"...I do have a heart which means I am human..." He also added

"Your point is?" Diana asked

"...Whatever..." Byakuya mumbled.

I think from this moment towards on, Byakuya and Diana have become rivals.

"Since you guys are all here the general captain let taichou and I have 3 days off, to show you guys around the soul society." Renji said.

"Is that true?" I asked Renji and Byakuya.

"Indeed." Byakuya said.

"Wow, this whole week is going to be fun." I said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Yeah." The rest of my friends said.

As soon as we came to the six divisions Byakuya told us we could do anything in there except leaving the six division grounds without asking him. Everybody had a buddy to stick with because Byakuya suggested that if we all would go individually something might happen to us so we had to pair up with someone.

After that everyone went their separate ways to look around this whole division, I paired up with Diana (obviously insert silly face) and guess what we had to stay with Byakuya and Renji because they think that I am too much trouble and a very bad influence. And another reason was because I'm wearing his stuff and I have Ichigo's and Renji's Zampaktu...bummer.

We sat there for five minutes now, and to no surprise all they were doing was paperwork and more paper work...how boring.

"Hey Diana let's verse each other on our psp's?" I asked her.

"Sure, what game are we playing?" She asked,

"Bleach heat the soul 5!" I told her.

"Awesome." She said. We toke out our psp's and turned it on, and that's where the fun begins.

"On character select I picked...Byakuya

(If you guessed it right, man your smart Lol)

Diana picked Renji.

(If you guessed that one you must be really smart Lol)

"Ready, fight!"

That was our signal to start fighting each other on the game.

First off we started using melee attacks then we used our swords and then Diana and I were at the same hp.

"I will never lose to anyone in a video game, especially if it is a bleach video game, I going to win this round for sure, believe it!" I said,

"Don't get too cocky Maryam I'll win this round and you'll lose by the way its dattebayo teme." She said.

"Will see about that." I ignored her while I pressed some buttons on the Psp and...

"Bankia, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The Byakuya in the psp said and killed Renji "Breakout".

"I win, ha in your face Diana!" I said,

"No that can't be possible and I used Renji, I thought using Renji I could bet you." She said.

When that happened Byakuya and Renji just looked at each other.

"Renji what was that?" Byakuya asked.

"Taicho are you deaf or something?" Renji asked back.

Byakuya glares at Renji.

Renji just shrugged it off as nothing...That takes skill to shrug off the number one Kuchiki tm...and Renji just did one of the absolute no no's and got away with it...sogoi

They turned to our angle and saw us with our psp's,

"I assume that is what made us confused." Byakuya asked,

"You mean yourself I did not get confused, you did." Renji disagreed.

"Renji do you know who you're talking to? With such disrespect." Byakuya questioned him as if he was some sort of interrogator.

"Yeah I am talking to a person that has a stick up their ass, that's who!" Renji stated as if was the most obvious thing in the world...Which is true but...too bad Kuchiki Byakuya thinks otherwise.

Renji shrugged it off as nothing again which made Byakuya use Kuchiki glare number two tm, this time is ten times worse than the Kuchiki glare tm one...

"...I take back what I said" Renji panicked while he hid under his desk

"...I thought so..." A smug Byakuya said.

They stopped doing their paper work not to long after their spat and watched us

(If you wondering why they are doing work when they have three days off, that is because they can choose anytime they want to have their three days off this week...)

"Ha take that Maryam!" Diana said.

"Oh yeah take this." I pressed the buttons on the psp that makes Byakuya use his bankia.

"Bankia Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"Breakout, winner!"

"See I won even when you tried to use Ichigo to defeat me."

I paused to take a breath and said "With Byakuya, I am unbeatable...muahahahha!"

."No fair, that's because you're a game addict Maryam, and I have no experience with this game." She wines.

"Don't worry in no time you'll become good at this game too, just like me." I told her with a sly smile plastered to my face.

"Yeah and you're gonna lose to me." She said.

"In your dreams loser." I joked with her.

"That's it." Diana snapped and lunged forward to me.

"Ha take that!" She said trying to tickle me as she tossed aside her psp.

"No stop that." I said and when that happened my psp fell out of my hand.

"Fear the wrath of my tickles, that no one has overcome." She exclaimed.

Renji walked to Diana's psp and toke it from the ground and Byakuya also did the same thing by taking my psp also.

"Cool." Renji said,

"Interesting." Byakuya said.

"Hey look at me I'm in the game." Renji said.

"The person in this game does not look anywhere near like me." He ranted.

Byakuya looked at himself in the game and thought "Damn I never knew I looked that good."

And he said out loud "As expected... even in a child's play I have better looks and style then you Abrai."

"What did you just say, I am so gonna make you eat those words taichou." Renji yelled.

"I like to see you try fukuchou." Byakuya smirked.

They started to play against each other; it was an intense match between Byakuya and Renji. They were using moves that we both didn't even think of using in the game.

"Bankia Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"Bankia Hihiō Zabimaru."

"Breakout, winner."

"Even in child's play you lost to me Renji." Byakuya smirked in triumph.

"Why can't I ever win against you?" He slumped and sighed in defeat.

"Because you suck!" I and Diana said.

"Not even." He encountered with as a comeback.

"There are right Renji you are a loser." He said.

"Renji just got toasted." I said.

"Burned." Diana said.

Out of now where "Ring!" someone called me on my phone. I wonder who it is...

"Hello?" I said.

"I'm your worst nightmare..." Said a mysterious voice.

"You know Jancy that doesn't work on me." I told her.

"Aww no fair you take all the fun out of it." She pouted.

"So is there any reason you called for?" I asked.

"Yeah me and the rest of the gang are bored so were coming back." She told me.

"Okay so where are you now?" I looked at the door.

"Bam!"

The door opened with all of my friends including Jancy.

"What type of entrance is that?" I asked.

"That's so lame." Renji said.

"Hey who said you can talk pineapple head." Jancy and Alina said.

Renji just shut up because he doesn't want Jancy or Alina to beat him up for saying anything back at them.

"Were bored can we go to a different division now?" Monica asked.

"What is the matter with my division is there something wrong with it?" Byakuya asked.

"No it's not it's just that we want to check out more places." Aleah said.

The rest nodded their head as an approval.

"Very well then you may go to the thirteen divisions then." Byakuya suggested.

"Okay then, let's go everybody." Shellene said.

All of my friends including Diana went.

"What's wrong Maryam, don't you wanna go?" she asked me.

"Nah it's okay I wanna stay here and Bug Renji and Byakuya for a while." I reassured her.

"Are you sure because if you don't want to go I could stay here with you." She offered me.

"Diana really it's ok just go and enjoy your self don't worry about me okay." I told her.

"If there is anything wrong just call me okay?" While saying that to me she gave Byakuya the "Look" Byakuya gulped with fear,

"Okay, bye." I said.

When she left Renji said "You're lucky to have friends that care about you."

"I know." I told him.

"How long have you two both been friends?" Byakuya asked.

"Ever since grade school." I told them.

After that they didn't ask any more questions, I just sat there watching them do paper work until I fell asleep.

"Hey taichou." Renji said.

"What is it Renji?" he asked.

"That high school chick fell asleep." He told him.

He looked at me and thought how peaceful and clam I looked when I fell asleep.

"Renji, take care of the remaining paper work for me and also if the rest of her group comes back you will escort them back to my estate, understood."

"Understood taichou." Renji said.

He picked me up from the couch (Yes there is a couch) bridal style and flash stepped us out of his office to his mansion.

He went to his room and put me on his bed...and said "Good night my little cherry blossom."

(Major ocness oh well in my stories hell be a bit out of character...okay maybe a lot enough about that I hope you enjoyed this chapter!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Unexpected events or not

As soon as Byakuya left the room and was in the hall way Jancy and the rest of my friends stood there shocked. The reason why is because...the Kuchiki Byakuya just said something so sweet and nice, instead of being his stock up noble self pain in the ass.

"I don't believe it somebody pinch me please..." said Julie.

"Okay!" Said Jancy,

"Ow." Said Julie,

"You know you really didn't have to do that you know." She also said.

"Sorry I couldn't resist myself from doing that; you know how tempting that is." Jancy said.

"Yes we all know Jancy." They all said.

"Man that must have been the weirdest thing that Kuchiki have ever said!" Alina exclaimed.

"Say word." Said Amy,

"Word." Dyon and Monica confirmed.

"Hey guys..." said Diana.

"What?" They all said confused.

"I got an idea." Diana said.

"What type of idea, do you have in mind?" asked Alina, Shellene and Whitney.

"We're going to do a prank, by making a fake love letter." Diana said with smirk.

"This is gonna be awesome" said Vanessa.

"Muahahha." Jancy said.

Awkward moment of silence...

"Okay let's get this show on the road." Diana clapped her hands to gain everyone's attention.

After a short while everyone pitched in ideas for the love letter to make it so...cough...romantic. Being satisfied with the results they decided to slip in quietly into the room I was sleeping in and left it on top of the table beside the bed I was sleeping on. Instead of running out of the room to hide somewhere so they won't get caught, instead they all just stood there laughing...

Meanwhile that happened, Byakuya was making his way back to the office, he thought to himself "For some reason I have a feeling that those teenage girls are up to no good and it's making me insane, I better check on what they are doing just encase."

After that thought he flash stepped back to the Kuchiki manner making sure that they were not fooling around or anything out of the ordinary. He went into the hallway where his room would be in, as soon as he got in to his surprise he saw all of them giggling and smiling,

(Man I feel sorry for them).

"Alina I have a feeling that somebody's watching me." Amy sang

"And I don't like it!" Alina continued it

"Whoa ohh oh!" Dyon added

"..." Diana looked suspiciously around the room, there was this familiar aura within the area that she couldn't exactly pin point who it was.

Suddenly everyone in the room felt the room temperature drop. They turned their heads around and yelled "Holy shit on and ice cream Sunday!"

"Get Out Now." Byakuya yelled.

"I am out of here." Vanessa said

"Right behind you." Monica said.

"Run!" said Shellene.

Everybody run out of the room so they won't taste the wrath of Kuchiki Byakuya.

Byakuya walked over to the table and notice an envelope, he opened and it, and then read it...

"How come I never thought of this?" Byakuya thought out aloud.

"Because you're a retard ice prince!" Diana yelled at him

"Chire..." Byakuya said.

"Ahhh." The girls screamed.

They all ran for the closest exit that they could find because they don't want to be sliced and diced by Byakuya.

After they left Byakuya toke the letter and hide it in his pocket. He toke his last glance at the only unconscious female in the room and left to his division to finish the reminding paper work knowing Renji didn't even start on it yet.

Alina, Dyon, Monica and the rest of my friends went to the 10 division to go bug Toshiro and talk to Matsumoto.

"Yo Matsumoto guess what?" said Diana.

"What is it?" she asked

Diana had an evil smiled plastered on to her face. She just couldn't wait to tell her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bleach My Style_

Chapter 7

Life is Always Full of Surprises

"Take a look at these precious babies." Diana gloated, showing off her the quick snap shot of Byakuya smiling and the mini clip of him saying "Good night my little cherry blossom." On her camera.

"Oh my god I can't believe Captain Gorgeous smiled and said something so cute." She cooed.

"Aww please how could you not, even though he may be rude, self absorbed, cold and emotionless bastard on the outside but in the inside...he's a big softie at heart." She huffed in annoyance.

"Any who, with these babies we could make fortunes." Matsumoto exclaimed jumping up and down with excitement.

"Of course!" Diana smiled and then smirked to herself..."Heh perfect blackmail material...muahahahha..." She thought to herself

"What are you laughing about?" Matsumoto asked bewildered.

"Oh nothing..." She laughed and thought to herself again "Man I have never felt this evil, ever since the time where I locked Maryam in the equipment room with Mr.T..."

"What? So you were the one who locked me in there with him!" I yelled.

"Yea-no I did not you were probably hearing things and besides when the hell did you get here, you scared the freaking shit out of me!" Diana wondered.

"Well I just came right now through the door, then out of nowhere I hear you talking to yourself as usual...and I really didn't pay much attention while you were doing that until I saw the smirk plastered on your face and then I became curious then I heard about the Mr.T incident, that's where I decided to jump in and yeah, that's where we are now ^_^." I smiled.

"...Ok then, moving on I heard Captain Emo registered us at the academy yesterday and today were all going there!" Diana gleed for joy.

"Oh my god say word!" I yelled.

"Word!" Diana high fived me and then we did our happy dance.

"Hey Maryam!" Matsumoto jumped me, making me suffocate due to her enormous breasts stuck into my face, allowing me to have a lacking breathing space.

"Ca...-ant breath!" I heaved.

"Oh sorry ^_^:" She released her grip on me.

"Thank you, so what's up and how's Toshiro?" I asked.

"Yeah...now that you mention it where is shiro-kun" Diana asked.

"Oh Taicho is currently at the sixth division right now talking to Captain Kuchiki."

"Oh he's just at the sixth divisio-" I stopped talking...

"Whoa he's at the sixth division for what" Diana asked with suspicion ebbed in her voice.

"I don't know!" Shrugged Matsumoto.

"But we could go and check out what's happening there" She wiggled her eyebrows in a suggesting manner.

"Wouldn't we get in trouble?" I asked.

"Hey Maryam, since when have you ever cared about getting in trouble or not?" She bonked me on the head.

"Owww, well...I never have..." I mumbled.

"Exactly so let's go!" Diana linked arms with me and Matsumoto.

On our way from the tenth division to the sixth we passed by Hisagi. And unfortunately Matsumoto left us to go see him...I wonder, are those two are dating, because it seems so to me.

"Hey Maryam I bet 20 bucks that those two are an item." Diana grinned.

"Huh what, naww you can't bet me on that because I feel the same here." I sneaked a glance at her.

"But how about those two over there?" I pointed towards Renji and Rukia.

"How about Renji and Rukia?" I suggested, and she took a glance at them with speculating eyes.

"What no way I bet Rukia's with Ichigo!" Diana nodded her head.

"What no way those to clearly got it both going on and besides I believe those two are way better with each other, their perfect for one another." I smiled in approval of my opinion.

"No way!" Diana frantically shaked her head no.

"IchiRuki for the win" She yelled.

"No RenRuki for the win!" I yelled back.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

We both started pushing and shoving each other, the more we did it, the harder and more intense it became.

(Yup typical fan girls fighting, you guys probably think this happens on a day to day daily basis, which it doesn't, unless someone talks about bleach pairings...I guess you know what happens then ^_^;)

Then we both suddenly got pulled away from each other.

"Hey what the hell do you think your doi-" We both yelled at...

"Byakuya?" I looked up in horror.

"Toshiro?" Diana looked the same as me.

"It's Hitsugaya to you!" He yelled.

"What, a kid like you shouldn't be giving attitude to your elders, especially if you're shorter than me, you midget!" Diana talked back.

"I am not shorter then you and I'm older then you because I am one hundred and ten years old for your information!" He said denial.

"Oh yeah well see about that!" She grabbed him, making him stand beside her.

"Maryam who's taller?" She asked.

"Who do you think genius?" Hitsugaya scuffed.

"I am!" She answered back.

"Che whatever." His eyebrows twitched with annoyance.

"Hmmmmm..." I looked at the both of them and walked up to them.

If you look very close and I mean close, you can see that Diana is taller than Toshiro by 5 millimeters.

"I hate to break it to you Hitsugaya, but Diana is taller then you." I sighed knowing what could possibility happen next.

"What how could that be that's impossible..." He yelled pulling at his hair. "And I even toke the incentive in sleeping when there's still paper work to do."

"Hahaha, see I told you! You are shorter than me you midget" She started bragging.

"I know its fun to bother Hitsugaya and make fun of him but aren't we supposed to be going to the academy now?" I asked her.

"Oh now that you mention it...OH SNAP we both were supposed to be there thirty minutes ago!" She started walking around circles in panic.

"What the hell! Now were never gonna get there!" I wined; tell I noticed that Byakuya and Toshiro were still here.

Diana and I started looking at each other with a smirk.

"You thinking, what I'm thinking" I nudged her.

"Oh yeah!" She laughed evilly rubbing her hands together.

"Kuchiki Taicho I don't like the looks we both are being given." He whispered in horror to him.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." He muttered, what has he ever done to deserve this?

"Yay this sure beats walking all the way to school!" Diana exclaimed in pure joy

"Damn straight it does!" I gave her props.

"Stop moving so much, it's hard to flash step when you're carrying someone that's so fat!" Hitsugaya adjusted Diana on his back.

"Ok I'll stop moving so much...Hey! What do you mean that I'm fat! I ain't fat." Diana bonked him on the head with her twilight book.

(She likes twilight.)

"Ugh that hurt!" He rubbed his head.

"Sucks to be you!" She sticked her tongue out at him, earning her a glare from him.

"Diana stop picking on little kids!" I bonked her on the head with my twilight book.

(It seems to me that every single girl owns a twilight book...maybe even guys do too...o.O)

"..." Byakuya toke my book and bunked me on the head.

"Hey what was that for you jerk!" I rubbed my head in order to ease the pain.

"..." He didn't answer but smirked instead.

"Hey jerk face nobody does that to Maryam but me!" She gave him a Diana chop to the head.

"...Owww..." He grunted in pain.

"Oh hey look it's the academy!" Diana pointed, while I just stared in awe.

"Were both gonna go there till we graduate?" I said with disbelief.

"Yes you both will be attending classes there until you graduate, once you graduate you will be put into divisions that you specialize in combat and depending how good you are the captain of your division will give a seated rank." Byakuya explained to us.

"Wow..." We both mouthed.

After that has been said we both started walking in the building along with the two captains.

"Class 3-a, is the class you both will be attending." Byakuya pointed to the door.

"Hmmm, let's both take a look at what's happening inside." I whispered and beckoned Diana to come. We both opened the door a bit so we could see what is taking place in the class so far.

There were the guys; some were playing on something that looked similar to a game boy advance sp and the other group were arm wrestling and ogling girls. As for the girls...they looked very familiar to me...wait a sec that's my groupie!

As soon as I have realized this it seems that Diana has also noticed as well.

"Bam!" We opened the door, with a dramatic pose.

"Maryam and Diana are in the house!" we both moon walked to the front of the class.

(Sadly we both can't moon walk in real life.)

Byakuya smashed his head on the wall while no one was looking and Toshiro looked like he was gonna explode.

"Diana, Maryam!" My group of friends shouted tackling the both of us to the ground in a bone crushing hug.

"I ca-n't, breath!" I chocked out.

"Yea-wha-she said no-now let go!" Diana pleaded.

"Whoops sorry!" was their response.

Diana gasped for air while I was trying to make my breathing slow and even.

"Why are you both late, you how long we all have been waiting for you, you scared the crap out of me I thought something horrible has happened to the both of you!" She lectured us and started shaking me.

"And you Maryam, you should know better you have to take care of your younger sister! It's you responsibility to take care of her when I am not with her." She flicked her finger to my head, and it really hurts.

(Shellene's our school mommy, sometimes it feels like she's my actual mother!)

"I'm sorry mommy..." I shuffled my feet.

"Me too..." Diana twiddled her fingers.

Byakuya and Toshiro snickered.

Diana glared at the both of them and I stuck up the finger.

They laughed even more.

"Who would have thought that those two are scared of someone of their age group and not those who are older than them?" Byakuya rubbed his chin amused with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, who would have thought?" Hitsugaya's laughter bubbled even more.

They both kept on continually laughing, that is until...Shellene shot them both a glare to their direction that totally shut the both of them up.

"Hey Shellene where's the teacher?" Diana asked.

"Yeah where is the teacher?" I looked around the classroom.

"Hmm I don't know, all I know is that, the old geezer came here and was like your teachers will be coming a bit late...for a reason unknown." Shellene informed the both of us.

Byakuya and Toshiro glanced at each other.

"Oh no don't tell me..." Byakuya trailed off.

"Yeah, I can't believe the old man stuck us to teaching these bunches of kids." Toshiro sighed and shaked his head.

"Hey Jancy what do you think those two losers are talking about?" Alina nudged her, gaining her attention.

"Hmm what, I don't know...what are those two losers talking bout? Jancy asked Amy.

"I can't believe it..." Amy started shaking uncontrollably.

"What wrong Amy?" Jancy held her in order to stop Amy from shaking.

"Those two are our..." She pointed her fingers at the two captains, unable to finish her sentence.

"Listen up everyone!" Toshiro announced to the whole class gaining their attention.

"From today onwards both captain Kuchiki and I will be your teachers for throughout the whole school year."

"Welcome to class 3-a." Byakuya told the quiet class."This is going to be one interesting year..." he thought to himself, Byakuya started writing on the chalk board.


End file.
